


Saving Puppies

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bobbi told him to leave earlier, F/M, Family Fluff, Puppies, bumper to bumper traffic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Post-Series AU. Hunter, Bobbi, and their daughter are stuck in traffic, so of course someone wants a story.beta'd by Gort.





	Saving Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [365paperdolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/gifts).



> From the prompt “Telling their child stories about the team”. Written for the Most Wanted Fic Exchange 2019.

Rain was falling in sheets as Hunter inched the car down the turnpike. Traffic was bumper to bumper, and he’d heard ‘I’d told you so’ from Bobbi thirty times already, because she’d wanted to leave the day before and drive upstate to where Fitz-Simmons had the little farm they’d bought after leaving SHIELD. They grew organic…green things and had a set of twins that so far had set the garage on fire twice and pulled apart every small appliance in the house.

They were all celebrating Thanksgiving together because it was the States and when in Rome…

Hunter glanced over his shoulder at his own little miracle. Katie, four years old and singing to herself in her booster seat, was more than he’d ever hoped for. Bobbi, dozing in the passenger seat, had surprised the hell out of him by announcing she was pregnant, but he’d surprised her right back with a (second) marriage proposal. Now they had a cozy flat and the sort of jobs he’d always said he hated, ones that were nine to five with weekends off. Consulting wasn’t a bad gig, and the pay wasn’t too bad either.

“Da,” Katie piped up from the back seat. “What did you and mum and everybody used to do together?”

Uh-oh.

“Ah, well, different things.”

“Story?” she asked hopefully.

“Okay, sure, one time we were in Puerto Rico, and—”

“You can’t tell her that one,” Bobbi said without opening her eyes.

“Mum!”

Hunter sighed. “Yeah, Mum.”

“No.” Bobbi leaned her head back.

“Fine,” Hunter grumbled. “Your Aunt Daisy went walkabout once and met this guy—”

Bobbi cracked open an eye. “Not that one either.”

“Jemma and Fitz were studying this big rock, and Jemma—”

“No.” Bobbi’s voice was firm.

“Your Aunt May—”

Bobbi rolled her eyes. “I’m going to stop you right there.”

“Right. There was this puppy, it was very sad and lonely, lost on a boat in the sky.”

Bobbi eyed him and Hunter shrugged, but she settled back against her seat again, so he figured she was okay with him outright lying to their child.

“Puppy!” Katie squealed, and clutched the stuff animal in her arms, a worn rabbit, tighter.

“A puppy,” Hunter continued. “With floppy ears and a silver coat.” Bobbi let out a quiet snort. “Your Uncle Mack was sad it was lost, so he went with Aunt May and Uncle Phil to find it. They had to take an airplane to get to the boat because it was way up high above the clouds.”

Katie was leaning forward. “Did he find the puppy?”

“Uncle Mack had to look all over the flying boat. Where was that puppy?”

“Hide and Seek?” It was Katie’s favorite game.

“You’re right, the puppy was playing hide and seek.”

Bobbi reached over and squeezed his knee.

“But Uncle Mack is smart and knows where puppies would hide.” He stopped and took a drink of pop. “So he checked all the places on the boat. He found a lot of things, including arms to give Aunt Elena.” Bobbi’s fingers dug in and Hunter made a face at her.

“Where was the puppy?” Katie asked, voice worried.

“Way down on the lowest level of the ship and it was so scared it barked and growled.” Katie’s eyes got wide as Hunter added in sound effects. “But Mack caught it and they took it back home to Fitz and Jemma.”

Katie’s nose wrinkled up. “Did Jemma give it a shot?” Katie knew Jemma was a doctor and after Katie had been given a shot by her pediatrician, she was convinced Jemma gave everyone shots too.

“Only if the puppy needed one to keep it healthy,” Bobbi said.  

Katie crossed her arms. “Did Evie and Thomas get to play with it?” The Fitz-Simmons twins were two years older than Katie and she felt they unfairly got to do fun things she wasn’t allowed to.

“This was when Aunt Jemma and Uncle Fitz had just gotten married,” Hunter said, trying not to think about what had happened that meant Jemma had been a bride twice. “Evie and Thomas weren’t around yet.”

“Oh.” Katie sounded very resigned. “Did you and Mommy rescue a lot of puppies?”

“Tons,” he said, and Bobbi smiled. “So many puppies, but they weren’t ones I could bring home.”

“And our apartment is too small for a puppy,” Bobbi added.

Katie was silent for a moment, then announced, “I would name it Quake, like Aunt Daisy.”

“Excellent idea, pumpkin.”

Katie grinned. She mumbled to herself and petted her rabbit as Hunter slowly moved their car forward. When Katie looked thoroughly asleep, Bobbi ran a hand down Hunter’s arm. “No bringing a puppy home, I’m serious,” she said in a low voice.

Hunter nodded. “I probably won’t.”

“Better not.”

He smiled at her, then used his mobile to call Fitz.

“Hey,” Fitz answered. “You’re missing the egg nog.”

“Traffic is a bloody nightmare. We’ll be there as soon as we can, hopefully before dinner tomorrow.”

There was a muffled voice. “Jemma wants to know if you want kale or rainbow chard as a side.”

“Ew.”

“Just pick,” Fitz whispered.

“Uh, kale.”

“He says kale,” Fitz relayed, and Hunter sighed. Now he was stuck eating kale.

“So…uh, I don’t suppose there’s anyway you could go get a floppy eared dog with a silver coat, is there?”

“What have you done now?”

Bobbi put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

“I might have told Katie that we all rescue puppies.”

Fitz didn’t even hesitate. “I see. What if I can’t find one?”

“We’ll say it’s with Deke or something. Is any dog a possibility?”

“Yes,” Fitz sounded gleeful. “Jemma can’t argue for a cat this time. Maybe I’ll call Daisy and May and see what they can come up with.”

“You’re going to use SHIELD resources to find a dog?”

“They owe us.”

“That they do. Remember, silver with floppy ears.” Hunter smiled and Bobbi rolled her eyes.

“Sounds good. See you soon.”

Hunter ended the call and looked over at his wife, who was still smiling. “How many rescued puppies again?” she asked.

“Tons.”

“Thank you,” she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “For being an amazing father and husband.”

“I love you.”

Bobbi’s smile widened. “You’d better.”

Hunter gauged the mood of his lovely wife and decided it was worth the risk. She wouldn’t actually kill him in the car while Katie was there. He hoped. “I think we should get a puppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
